Waiting
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: Just a short fic, which I can't think up a summery for, so read it if you like! (One shot, song fic yaoi)


**Waiting**

**By Moonlight-6056**

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash/homosexuality, sexual content, yadda, yadda, yadda, you should have the general idea. If you don't like it, don't read it!

**Moonlight-6056:** -Bounds into the room- Hello everyone! Welcome to this song fic, dedicated to the x The Chichi Slaughter House x. I just wanted to say a big thanks to her for giving me her honest opinion!

**Froggy:** Yup! Thanks a lot! We appreciate it!

**Sockey:** Wow, you to are weird, but thanks for the help TCSH-Nods- Now we do not own DBZ and if you bother to sue all you will receive is this computer and shiny red lipstick! Now onwards march.

* * *

"No… STOP, DON'T DO IT!" a figure small lithe figure within the bed, calls softly to the night, as sweat drips down his well shaped brow, memories of a different time, flash through his mind, invading his dreams with images. Haunting him with the single question that always seems to stay with us after a tragic event 'what if?' 

_The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

Carefully the figure moved towards the wardrobe, swiftly placing on his blue body suit and boots, before taking off into the cool night air. The wind whipping around him and moving his flame like hair only slightly, as he allowed a sigh to escape him. Sweat slowly cooling upon his almost fevered body, the air seemed to hold an unnatural chill this night. Still the memories plagued him, it didn't matter how far he flew, how far he went, they never left.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side,  
he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through.  
_

Eventually, the creature collapsed to the ground, an almost desperate look appearing in his usually unfeeling eyes, as the memories of that day played through his head yet again. He should have been able to do something, anything! He was a prince, and yet he couldn't seem to push through the pain, and humiliation of his… defeat, in order to save the only other full blood of his kind. He had allowed the only creature he had cared for other than his child to die! Because he couldn't find the energy to stop him!

_The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
Sing the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

The only thing he could hope for was a meeting in heaven with the man who had saved the world, and given Gohan the strength to destroy Cell, by giving his own life. But no amount of hoping would ever make that happen "Kakarrot I am… sorry," a small muted whisper came from the figure upon the slightly damp ground, as his head lowered in defeat.

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,  
He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through._

"Hey, Vegeta come on its not your fault," a small almost taunting and child like voice whispered through the early morning as the now startled creature lifted his head from gazing at nothing, a glimmer of hope within his eyes, which was swiftly hidden from view as he gazed about, trying to find the location of the speaker.

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,  
I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day.  
_

Eventually it seemed that the hidden figure moved forward, a soft smile upon his innocent face as he leaned down towards the shorter prince, who seemed to just notice the figure before him as a masked look of shock come into his eyes at seeing the man before him. Who by all rights should be dead. "Kakarrot?" he questioned in disbelief while moving a hand up to gently caress the man's face.

_Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

Gently the taller male takes his princes hand smiling softly as a look of sorrow enters his usually sparkling eyes "I cant stay Vegeta, King Kai will have a fit when he finds out that I have left, but I just had to let you know that it wasn't your fault, and I will see you again," the younger male stated with a strange almost knowing smile upon his lips, while leaning down to kiss the older who quickly joined in deepening it until both had to pull back for air.

_Star was glowin' in a silvery night, far away on the other side,  
Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through._

Both Saiyans faces were slightly flushed with lust as a smirk crossed the shorter ones face "you had better go before any one notices your absence" it was a mere statement but seemed to make the younger amused as he teleported the older home.

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,_

"Sleep well my prince," the one named Kakarrot stated before teleporting to the other realm, giving the other a feather light kiss, as a small smile touched the older's lips. The only way to tell that the younger had even been present was by the taste that still lingered upon his lips, but this was enough. Vegeta now knew that they would see each other again some day, even if he had to rearrange heaven and hell to do so.

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day.

* * *

_

**Moonlight-6056:** Okay… I am not happy with this fic. But its not as bad as it could have been, so this is the one time when I will not mind flames! Now I am off to bed, night all -waves-

**Froggy:** Uhh, Moonlight… wait up!

**Sockey:** Wow, there both in weird moods -shrugs- oh well! Please leave a review, just to let us know what you think -runs after Moonlight and Froggy-


End file.
